Austin
So I'm sitting here... just thinking... and I'm like, 'How come there isn't an Austin & Ally page?' I mean we all are fans, I think! So... I thought... let's make a page! :D :D About Austin & Ally Set in Miami, Austin & Ally is a multi-camera comedy about the relationship between two very different musicians: extroverted singer and instrumentalist Austin Moon (Ross Lynch), who is fun-loving and outgoing; and introverted and awkward songwriter Ally Dawson (Laura Marano), who is a good singer but had an extreme case of stage fright. Austin becomes famous after he secretly records one of Ally's songs with the help of his best friend Dez (Calum Worthy), and posts it on the internet. However, he did so without Ally's knowledge, and once Ally, convinced by her best friend Trish (Raini Rodriguez), takes credit for her song, Austin convinces her to become partners. The two agree to work together, and become close friends, while struggling to keep Austin's newfound fame and profit from it, with the help of Trish and Dez. They face adventures while in Austin's music career. At the end of the 1st season, Austin gets signed to Jimmy Starr's record label. In the season two finale, it is revealed that Austin is planning to go on his first national tour, and eventually does, without Ally. During the second season, Ally also takes a big step, and conquers her stage fright by performing a duet with Austin. By the end of the season two finale, she is recording an album with Ronnie Ramone. As of 2013, Austin & Ally has aired two completed seasons, and Season three will air on October 27th, 2013. Source: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Austin_%26_Ally Fans! Add your name if your a fan of Austin & Ally! (: *Corey!!! (BEST. SHOW. EVER.) :D *Melody!!!!!! (OBSESSED!!!!!!!!) *Megan! :D (Don't even get me started...) *KLA ( ME LOVE A&A :D) *Krissy (well yah.) *Jayla (SOOO AMAZING! <3) *Madi (ONCE A FEW DAYS AFTER IT AIRED I WA SOACING AROUND MOANING WAITING FOR IT TO COME ON <3) *Scream! (I have so many positive things to say about this show it would take me hours to list them all! XD) *PERRY! (MY USERNAME ANYONE? XD) *Auslly12 (No words to describe how much i luv this show<3) *Swiftie (IT'S MY FAVORITE SHOW EVERRRR) * hellome098 ( best show in the whole world) * Jessica (Austin & Ally is the best TV show ftw!) * Vio (This show's just awesome! :D) * Esther (BEST SHOW EVER! SEASON 4 YAYA :D) * AusllyR5ari (ITS MY FAVORITE SHOW AND ALWAYS WILL BE!!!!!!!!!) * Chloe (one of my favorite shows) * shel Episodes Season 1: *Rockers & Writers- December 2nd, 2011 *Kangaroos & Chaos- December 4th, 2011 *Secrets & Songbooks- December 11th,2011 *Zailens & Cloud Watchers- January 8th, 2012 *Bloggers & Butterflies- January 15th, 2012 *Tickets & Trashbags- January 22nd, 2012 *Managers & Meatballs- January 29th, 2012 *Club Owners & Quinceaneras- Febuary 19th, 2012 *Deejays & Demos- Febuary 26th, 2012 *World Records & Work Wreckers- March 4th, 2012 *Songwriting and Starfish- March 11th, 2012 *Soups & Stars- March 25th, 2012 *Burglaries & Boobytraps- April 15th, 2012 *myTAB & myPet- April 22nd, 2012 *Flimmaking & Fear Breaking- May 20th, 2012 *Diners & Daters- June 17th, 2012 *Everglades & Ally-gators- July 15th, 2012 *Successes & Setbacks- August 19th, 2012 *Albums & Auditions- September 9th, 2012 Season 2: *Costumes & Courage- October 7th, 2012 *Backups & Breakups- October 14th, 2012 *Magazines & Made Up Stuff- October 28th, 2012 *Parents & Punishments- November 4th, 2012 *Crybabies & Cologne- November 11th, 2012 *Austin & Jessie & Ally All Star New Year- December 7th, 2012 *Ferris Wheels & Funky Breath- January 13th, 2013 *Girlfriends & Girl Friends- January 27th, 2013 *Campers & Complications- Febuary 17th,2013 *Chapters & Choices- Febuary 24th, 2013 *Partners & Parachutes- March 17th, 2013 *Freaky Friends & Fan Fictions- April 7th, 2013 *Couples & Careers- May 5th, 2013 *Spas & Spices- May 19th, 2013 *Solos & Stray Kitties- June 2nd, 2013 *Boy Songs & Badges- June 8th, 2013 *Tracks & Trouble- June 23rd, 2013 *Viral Videos & Very Bad Dancing- July 14th, 2013 *Tunes & Trials- July 21st, 2013 *Future Sounds & Festival Songs- July 28th, 2013 *Sports & Sprains- August 4th, 2013 *Beach Bums & Bling- August 11th, 2013 *Family & Feuds- September 1st, 2013 *Moon Week & Mentors- September 15th, 2013 *Reel Life & Real Life- September 22nd, 2013 *Fresh Starts & Farewells- September 29th, 2013 Season 3: *Road Trips & Reunions- October 27th, 2013 *What if's & Where's Austin- November 3rd, 2013 *Presidents & Problems- November 10th, 2013 *Beach Clubs & BFF's- November 24th, 2013 *Mix Ups & Mistletoes- December 1st, 2013 *Glee Clubs & Glory- January 19th, 2014 *Austin & Alias- January 26th, 2014 *Princesses & Prizes- February 9th, 2014 *Cupids & Cuties- March 9th, 2014 *Critcs & Confidence- March 16th, 2014 *Directors & Divas- April 13th, 2014 * * * * * * * * * * * Season 4 Favorite Episodes List your favorite episodes here! :D Parachutes & Partners and Reel Life and Real Life :') -Corey (I love all the episodes, though.) :P Club Owners & Quinceaneras and Diners & Daters -Madi Rockers & Writers and Real Life & Reel Life -KLA Chapters & Choices and Everglades & Allygators -Scream I DONT HAVE A FAVORITE THEY ARE ALL SO AMAZING OMG X_X Okay okay I'll try: Season 1 - Success & Setbacks, Diners & Daters, Rockers & Writers....etc... Season 2 - UM UM UM THIS IS SO HARD OKAY: Costumes & Courage, All the Auslly arc eps (Girl friends & Girlfriends, Campers & Complications, Chapters & Choices, etc) Reel Life & Real Life, Fresh Starts & Farewells, Yeah all of them! Season 3 - What Ifs & Where's Austin, Roadtrips & Reunions, Mix Ups & Mistletoes, the rest...... xD IM SORRY OKAY THIS SHOW IS SO FREAKIN AWESOME I CANT PICK A FAVE!!! ~Melody 8D XD XD Season 1~ Rockers and Writers, Success and Set-Backs, and Diners and Daters Season 2 ~ Partners and Parachutes, Chapters and Choices, Real life and Reel life, Fresh Starts and Farewells, Campers and Complications, and umm… I think that's it XD Season 3 ~ Road trips and Reunions, Mix-Ups and Misltoes, Austin and Alias, Glee clubs and Glory, Critics and Confidence, Princesses and Prizes, and Director's and Divas, That's it!!!!!!!!!!! So far… XD XD XD XD ~AusllyR5ari <3 Main Cast LAURAAAA.jpg|Laura Marano As Ally Dawson Ross Lynch10.jpg|Ross Lynch As Austin Moon Rainii.jpg|Raini Rodriguez as Trish De La Rosa calum.jpg|Calum Worthy As Dez Recurring Characters aubrey.jpg|Aubrey Miller as Megan Simms cole sand.jpg|Cole Sand As Nelson Category:RANDOM! Category:Awsome Category:YOU Category:Users Category:Us! Category:Auslly Category:Austin & Ally Category:Austin Category:Ally Category:Dez Category:Trish Category:Laura Marano Category:Laura Category:Ross Category:Ross Lynch Category:Raini Category:Calum Category:Raini Rodriguez Category:Calum Worthy Category:Awesomeness Category:Awesome Category:Cool Category:Users! Category:You Category:Amazing Category:Amazing! Category:TV Category:Disney Category:Disney Channel Category:Images Category:Pages Category:Da Best! Category:Da Best Category:Pictures Category:Picture Category:Gallery Category:Us Category:So AWESOME Category:Random! Category:EPICNESS Category:SUPER COOL Category:Trez Category:Super Cool! Category:The Best Thing Ever Category:The Bestest Of The Best Category:Legit Category:Music Category:Stuff Category:Epical Category:Epic Category:Amazingness Category:SO AMAZING YOU'LL DIE! Category:Love Love Love Category:Love Love Love! Category:Radical Category:Radical! Category:Rad